Un mes, muchos amores
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Las vacaciones. Quien diria que pasar un mes con tus amigos traeria tantos cambio
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Soy Gabriela, la sacerdotiza. Soy nueva en la sección de Bakugan, y hace tiempo que deseaba escribir una historia que transcurra luego de methalurge surge, y es sobre mi pareja favorita de todas…**_

_**¿?: Shun y Alice, ¿verdad?**_

_**YO: SII, ¿Cuál otra podría ser?^. ^ Casi se me olvida, este es Joshua (**_**tiene cabello negro lacio hasta la espalda, ojos azul oscuro, tez blanca, me lleva unos 1 año y es bueno en artes marciales) **_**él me estará acompañando en todos los fics que escriba desde ahora.**_

_**Joshua: ¿Cuándo decidí eso? `-´**_

_**YO: Por favoooorrr…. ¿sii? "**__**chamuyó con ojos de perrito**__**"**___

_**Joshua: "**__**suspira**__**" Esta bien, pero con una condición.**_

_**YO: ^. ^ Gracias, ¿Cuál es la condición?**_

_**Joshua: Que mañana tú invitas los helados ^. ^**_

_**YO: Claro… ya no les quito más tiempo. AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA.**_

_1. LA IDEA._

Era una hermosa mañana, en especial para los jóvenes pues era el penúltimo día de clases antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano. Nuestro pelicastaño favorito de 18 años no era la excepción, no podía esperar el poder decirle adiós a las tareas, a los torturantes exámenes, los aburridos maestros y sus agobiantes clases. Dan no quería esperar más, ansioso observaba con atención el reloj que colgaba en la pared justo sobre la pizarra, casi le parecía que el reloj o el tiempo iban más lento solo para torturarlo. "_De camino a casa pasare por el café en donde trabaja Julie e intentare convencerla de que me compre un pastelillo" _ planeó mentalmente y sin que se diera cuenta tan solo faltaban 5 minutos para el toque de la campana.

En una enorme mansión un joven rubio se encontraba ocupado observando unas fotografías de sus amigos, debía admitirlo los extrañaba. Hacía algún tiempo que Marucho no veía a sus amigos de Neathian, Gundalia, Vestals y sus amigos de la tierra excluyendo claro esta a Dan, Shun y Julie. Pasando las fotografías por su mente se cruzaban todos los buenos recuerdos de los días junto a sus amigos, en ello se hallaba cuando se detuvo en una en la que se encontraba él con una joven alta de ojos chocolates y pelo de un rojizo casi naranja; suspiro ella era la que hace más tiempo no veía, comenzó a preguntarse que había sido de ella. Recordó lo dulce que era, y cuanto cuidaba a todos sus amigos, para él fue como una hermana mayor. "_Alice…"_ pensó con algo de tristeza, repentinamente una idea cruzó como un rayo por su mente y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Casi en los límites de la misma ciudad en la que se hallaba el rubio se encontraba un amplio dojo se alzaba justo al lado de un bosque de bambúes de casi 5 metros de altura los más viejos. Dentro de este, en el centro del mismo justo sobre una roca de superficie lisa un joven de 18 años con cabello negro se hallaba meditando en la típica posición de loto. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y concentración. Más que meditativo parecía dormido pero no había que confiarse pues mantenía todos y cada uno de sus sentidos alertas, preparado para reaccionar rápidamente ante cualquier amenaza que pudiere presentarse. Shun respiraba pausadamente mientras se enfocaba en el murmullo del viento soplando a través de los altos arboles, y sin poder anticiparlo los recuerdos de todos sus amigos asaltaron su mente pacifica. Aunque estos fueran recuerdo llenos de fuerte emociones desde alegría hasta la angustia ninguno perturbaba la paz que reinaba en él, al menos hasta que recordó a cierta joven de ojos marrones. No sabía porque pero la tristeza le invadió, ella fue la más se había preocupado por él cuando se sentía solo.

Marucho se encontraba sentado frente a la enorme pantalla plana de su sala. Ya había hablado a sus padres de la idea y estos no pusieron ninguna oposición. Se encontraba totalmente emocionado

- Como puede ser que no se me haya ocurrido antes- se dijo así mismo mientras tecleaba – Que distraído, jajajaja

Con presionar un ultimo botón en la enorme pantalla aparecieron dos recuadros en negro con la leyenda "LLAMANDO…" en letras blancas junto a la imagen de un teléfono. Sucedía que debía avisarles a Dan y a Shun sobre lo que planeaba hacer, aunque pareciese increíble en tan solo unos poco minutos ya lo tenía todo bien planeado.

En la preparatoria el repicar de la campana daba el anuncio del fin de las clases, los alumnos salieron tranquilamente hacia sus hogares, bueno, no todos los alumnos. El ojirojos salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, detestaba tener que ir a la escuela pero amaba poder estar al aire libre. Cruzo las rejas que lo separaban de la calle in saber que una morena de cabello plateado lo observaba con una gota estilo anime

-libre al fin- prácticamente grito cuando se detuvo y levanto sus brazos estirándose. Luego de esta varias horas sentado prácticamente en la misma posición entumecieron los músculos del pelicastaño que ya de por si ere bastante hiperactivo, no soportaba el tener que quedarse quieto.

-Dan no cambias nunca, ¿verdad?- le hablo Julie mientras llegaba a su lado con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa sincera.

Por toda respuesta él nombrado solo sonrió de lado y llevo su mano detrás de cabeza, la morena decía la verdad, él no cambiaria nunca. Un sonido le llamo la atención, era su Bakupod que le avisaba acerca de una llamada. Algo extrañado se dispuso a contestar, sin percatarse de que Julie se había colocado cerca de él para poder escuchar sobre que trataba la llamada "_Espero que no sean malas noticias"_ pensó la apasionada por la moda.

-¿Hola?- pregunto cuando la imagen en vivo de un rubio apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

-Hola dan- saludo Marucho con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la peli plateada

-Marucho, hola- contestó- ¿Sucede algo?

- Es que quería tener tu opinión sobre una idea que tuve- comenzó a relatar- Estaba pensando en que, ya que falta poco para el comienzo del verano, podríamos pasar un mes en mis casa de verano, todos los peleadores juntos.

-Eso sería genial Marucho- le animo el peleador pyrus emocionado, la idea le parecía de lo mejor.

-eeh…Marucho…- llamo Julie ya que había escuchado toda la conversación- ¿A que te refieres con todos los peleadores? ¿Quienes irán?

-Hola Julie- saludó el mencionado ojiazul- Pues todos: Neathianos, Gundalianos, Vestals y terrestres. Todos ellos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- interrumpió Dan bastante sorprendido- ¡Marucho! ¡Eso sería más que genial!

-Sí, ya lo hable con Shun y a él también le pareció una buena idea.

-¿Shun acepto? Debe de estar bromeando.

-No se lo pregunte hace unos minutos y acepto venir mañana para discutir los detalles. No pensé que accedería tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora- finalizo Julie- Mañana iremos también, cuenta con eso.

-Bien hasta pronto- se despidió cortésmente

-Adiós Marucho, nos vemos- contestaron al unisonó ambos peleadores antes de que terminara la llamada dejando a ambos con gran emoción y alegría: volverían a ver a todos sus amigos.

_**Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, debo comenzar con el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Joshua: Si, porque si no se te va la inspiración y dejas a todos colgados.**_

_**YO: Bueno, no es culpa mía que me distraigan otras series. "**__**se cruza de bazos y le da la espalda"**_

_**Joshua: Ya que la señorita se ofendió creo que tendré que decirlo…**_

…_**.DEJEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CRITICA, TMBIEN SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS.**_

_**YO: Bye, bye**_

_**Gabriela.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí estoy con la continuación de esta historia, lamento que sean cortos los capítulos.**_

_**Joshua: Es que eres tan cómoda que no escribes más.**_

_**YO: No es verdad`-´, es difícil expresar en palabras lo que se me ocurre.**_

_**Joshua:"**__**rodando los ojos**__**" Si claro...**_

_**YO: "**__**enojada, le da un zape**__**" Cuando tu escribas una historia ahí recién podrás hablar. Ahora por malo no te compro el helado hasta que te disculpes.**_

_**Joshua: "**__**sobándose la cabeza**__**" Esta bien pero no tienes porque enojarte. Lo siento.**_

_**YO: No te creo.**_

_**Joshua: Esta bien, no me dejas otra salida "**__**se acerca a Gabriel y comienza a hacerle cosquillas**__**" Si no me perdonas continuare así todo el día.**_

_**YO: Jajajaja jajajaja! Está bien... te perdono...pero ya basta "**__**él se detiene y retrocede un paso**__**" Me quede sin aliento "**__**lo ve**__**" Tienes suerte de ser lindo o ya estarías del otro lado del mundo de la patada que te daría.**_

_**Joshua: ^. ^ Si lo se... si más aquí el capitulo.**_

_**YO: hmmm...¬¬ no te olvidas que tenemos que agradecer?**_

_**Joshua: ^. ^ "**__**llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza"**__** Se me olvidaba.**_

_**YO: - _-u Gracias a Zafiro Gehabich y a FlowerBloom. ^. ^ Ahora si… a la historia.**_

_**Joshua: -_-u**_

_2. __PREPARACIÓN_

Ya era viernes, el último día de clases. Debido a esto, en la preparatoria los maestros decidieron dejarles todas las clases del día libre, lo que le permitió a Julie el poder hablar con Dan Ella quería saber a qué hora debían encontrarse con Marucho por video chat.

No se encontraban en el mismo salón y eso molestaba a la morena, tenía que subir escaleras y cruzar varios pasillos pasando frente a la puerta de varios salones para poder siquiera hablarle._**(yo: Que grande la escuela! 0.0 _Joshua: Y la nuestra no?¬¬)**_ Cuando llego al salón asomo la cabeza con curiosidad y… todo era un caos: algunos chicos conversaban sobre las últimas películas, un grupo de chicas reían a carcajadas por cada comentario que hacía, en el centro de salón estaba en pleno auge una guerra de bolas de papel entre dos grupos tanto de chicos como de chicas que se atacaban sin piedad. Dentro de esta ardua guerra se hallaba liderando uno de los grupos nada más y nada menos que el peli castaño, al parecer no podía evita participar.

-¡Dan!- le llamó Julie deteniendo al oji rojo en el momento en que estaba por arrojar un bollo de papel a otro chico de cabello azul oscuro, este la miro- ¡Ven!

Dan vio a su alrededor, mientras los papeles volaban de un lado a otro intentando dar con su objetivo, logro agacharse justo a tiempo para evadir un de los proyectiles y se dirigió a ras del suelo, como militar, hacia la puerta del salón. Julie solo lo observaba con una gotita estilo anime, "_Ni que fuera una guerra" _pensó. Ya podía imaginarse la reacción de Runo y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro: si ella se encontrara allí lo primero que aria seria decirle que es un idiota y luego lo golpearía. Suspiro, aunque ellas pelearan realmente la extrañaba pues, después de todo eran amigas. Tan metida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de que el hiperactivo ya había llegado a su lado e intentaba atraer su atención.

-Julie… Julie- le llamó mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos provocando que despertar- ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Oh, nada. Simplemente estaba pensando en algo- contesto mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

-Bien-contestó sonriendo- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Ah? Cierto- dijo recordando el motivo de la visita- Es que no se la hora en que debemos hablar con Marucho.

-Justo después de la escuela iremos a mi casa-explicó con decisión- Hablaremos con Marucho desde mi computadora.

La campana repico 3 veces anunciando el almuerzo a todos los estudiantes. Esto se confirmo con el estridente gruñido de los estómagos de ambos peleadores informándoles sobre la falta de alimentos. Ambos decidieron ir juntos a la cafetería, conversando acerca de lo emocionante que sería aquel mes junto a todos sus amigos.

En otro lado, un joven de ojos ámbar caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. Ya había terminado su entrenamiento ninja de la mañana y estaba buscando una forma de entretenerse hasta que llegara el momento de hablar con Marucho, Dan y era más que seguro que Julie también estaría. Durante esa camina aprovecho para meditar acerca de su decisión. No terminaba de entender el porqué acepto tan rápidamente la oferta que el rubio le había presentado: pasar un mes con sus amigos no sonaba mal y realmente deseaba verles, sin embargo sabía que tendría que soportar las peleas, gritos y tonterías durante todo ese tiempo. Pero una razón destacaba entre todas la que tenía: quería volver a ve a Alice, no se explicaba pro era a ella a quien más extrañaba y se sentía algo culpable por no haber mantenido comunicación.

"_Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás me hubiese ayudado…" _pensó, y era posible que fuera verdad, cuando se hallaba confundido la rusa podría haberle dado su apoyo y sus consejos sobre cómo debía manejar las situaciones futuras. "_Ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás, siempre brindaba su ayuda, sus consejos a todos aquellos que lo necesitarán. Siempre poniendo el bienestar de sus amigos antes que el suyo…"_ se dijo mentalmente, realmente la peli naranja le parecía única y ninguna persona podría igualarla. Suspiro y reviso su reloj, faltaba media hora todavía así que decidió continuar vagando por ahí un poco más.

De regreso en la preparatoria. Todos los alumnos mantenían tenso cada parte de sus cuerpos impacientes, listos para salir corriendo al último toque de la campana y nuestros peleadores no eran la excepción, es más parecía ser que eran ellos los impacientes por salir del edificio.

Y luego de segundos, el tan esperado sonido del timbre. En el mismo instante en que se escucho la campana una exclamación general de alegría se escucho, no solo en la escuela sino que se oyó hasta dos cuadras a la redonda. Por las puertas salieron corriendo todos los chicos dejando tras de sí un camino de papeles y envolturas de dulces. Julie y Dan fueron a buscar la bicicleta de peli castaño para poder irse tan rápido como pudieran e iniciar a planificar todo con Marucho y Shun.

En el hogar del joven millonario ya se encontraban este y el pelinegro esperando a que los demás se conectaran. Marucho había elegido esa hora pues sabía que para aquel momento ya habrían salido de la preparatoria, y se encontrarían en sus hogares. Shun estaba al borde de la impaciencia aunque lo ocultaba muy bien bajo su rostro tranquilo. Se encontraba en su típica poción: apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados cuando, en la gran pantalla apareció un recuadro mostrando a Dan y a Julie con grandes sonrisas.

-Hola!- saludaron al unisonó al ver al rubio y al ninja.

-Hola chicos- contesto Marucho- Se estaban tardando.

-Lo siento es que …- comenzó la explicación el castaño mientras llevaba su mano detrás de la cabeza- … cuando nos estábamos viniendo me dio hambre y paramos para comprar algo.

Al oír esto una gotita estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de la morena y el ojiazul, Shun se mantenía tranquilo pues conocía a Dan desde que eran niños así que no le sorprenda que hubiese hecho eso "_estaría mintiendo si dijera que no esperaba eso_" se dojo así mismo.

-Bien, ahora…- les llamó la atención Julie- ¿No tendríamos que discutir acerca de las vacaciones?

-Cierto- le secundó el ojirojos- Dinos Marucho, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Pues debemos esperar a que los demás lleguen así que…-reviso su computadora ya que esta contenía los cálculos del tiempo que tardarían-… estaríamos saliendo para la casa de verano este domingo.

-¿Quiénes vendrán?- esta vez fue Shun quien hablo.

-Bien, vendrán: Ren, Fabia, Jake, Ace, Mirra, Baron, Runo, Billy y Alice- contesto el pequeñín.

Julie grito de alegría por el hecho de que vería a su Billy dejando a todos medio sordos. Dan simplemente agrando su sonrisa al pensar que estaría todo un mes cerca de Runo y Shun… la tranquilidad invadió su corazón al oír el ultimo nombre de la lista, de verdad quería volver a verla.

-Aun quedan algunas cosas que planear… -dijo Marucho, continuando con la reunión.

Las horas pasaron y ya la mayor parte de los detalles pendientes habían sido resueltos, tan solo faltaba un minúsculo problema: pedirle permiso a sus padres. Pero no se preocuparon demasiado y luego de terminar la reunión todos se despidieron.

_**Eso sería todo por ahora, espero continuarla pronto.**_

_**Joshua: Quisiera preguntarte algo…**_

_**YO: ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**Joshua: ¿Cómo harás para juntar a las parejas?"**__**Levanta una ceja**__**"**_

_**YO: "**__**abre los ojos, luego agacha la cabeza**__**" No sé… T-T Soy lanzada, creo que tengo que cambiar.**_

_**Joshua: No necesitas cambiar **__**"se acerca y coloca su mano en el hombro de Gabriel**__**" Estas bien así como eres "**__**le sonríe a la oji marrón**__**"**_

_**YO: ¿En serio? "**__**El pelinegro asiente**__**" GRACIAS! "**__**lo abraza alegremente"**_

_**Joshua: "**__**sonrojado**__**" Bueno pero ¿no se te olvida algo?**_

_**YO: Si cierto…**_

…_**DEJEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CRITICA, TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS.**_

_**YO: Bye, Bye.**_

_**Gabriela. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas amigos, aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Joshua: Deberías concentrarte más en escribir y menos en ver televisión.**_

_**YO: ¿No tendrías que estar entrenando en alguna parte lejos de aquí? `-´**_

_**Joshua: No… acabo de terminar -.- y no tenía nada más que hacer.**_

_**YO: Así que viniste a molestarme ¬¬ "**__**se acerca al sillón y se sienta**__**"**_

_**Joshua: En realidad… "**__**se sienta a su lado y recuesta su cabeza en sus piernas**__**" solo quería ver que hacías.**_

_**YO: ¿Estas cómodo? "**__**lo observa con un tic en su ceja izquierda por el enojo**__**"**_

_**Joshua: ^. ^ Si.**_

_**YO: Pues yo no "**__**lo empuja y cae de cara al piso**__**" jajajaja ^. ^**_

_**Joshua: Eres mala T.T "**__**se sienta sobre el piso con las piernas cruzadas mientras la mira con enojo**__**"**_

_**YO: Debiste haber pedido permiso ^. ^ Ahora no te quejes y da los agradecimientos.**_

_**Joshua: Bien pero solo si puedo volver a acostarme allí "**__**señala el sillón, ella suspira y asiente con la cabeza**__**" Genial^. ^**_

_**Yo:"**__**él vuelve a utilizar sus piernas como almohada**__**" Por favor da los agradecimientos "**__**comienza a jugar con el cabello de él**__**" Ya no estoy de humor para discutir.**_

_**Joshua: Claro… Gracias a Zafiro Gehabich, AliceLove001 y a marifer12.**_

_**YO: -.-u Aquí está la historia, disfruten.**_

_3. __Reencuentro._

Estaba amaneciendo aquel domingo, segundo día de vacaciones. Todos los jóvenes dormían tranquilos, bueno no todos, Julie y Dan ya estaban despiertos pues la emoción y los nervios no les habían dejado dormir bien en toda la noche.

Sin embargo ya todo estaba listo: los demás ya habían llegado, ya estaban listas las maletas, los padres ya habían accedido (no sin antes poner condiciones). Lo único que faltaba era que pasaran a buscarlos.

Apenas escucho el despertador a las 9:00 am el pelicastaño salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Al salir de allí se acerco a la ventana y contemplo el paisaje, ese era el día en que volvería a ver a todos sus amigos pero más importante volvería a ver a Runo. Antes no lo admitía por orgulloso pues siempre discutía con ella y no soportaba saber que ella tenía la razón, era cosas de niños pero todo había cambiado ya era mayor y, aun a sabiendas de que sería el blanco de las burlas de los demás, le diría a toda costa cuanto la amaba y deseaba estar con ella.

-¡Dan, cariño! ¡Baja a desayunar!- le llamó su madre desde la planta baja.

-¡Bajo en seguida!-contesto mientras se alejaba de la ventana e iba hacia el armario y sacaba su ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos salió con su mochila vestido con una chaqueta roja con bordes negros, debajo una camiseta blanca, un cinturón marrón, pantalones azules y usaba tenis blanco con detalles rojos y negros, terminando el look con sus clásicos gogles.

Animado, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y entro en la cocina para desayunar. Al entrar encontró a su madre sirviendo el desayuno, vestida con su ropa holgada ya que seguramente después haría su rutina de yoga. Esta, al percatarse de su presencia lo observo y le sonrió.

Era un buen comienzo para lo que sería un buen día.

En el dojo Kazami nuestro guapo ninja (vestido con una camiseta verde oscura, una chaqueta mangas largas blanca, guantes negros del tipo que suelen usar los motociclistas con los dedos al descubierto y una abertura en la parte superior de la mano, pantalones negros y botas negras con pates verdes) se encontraba terminando de alistar lo que necesitaría: ropa limpia, otro par de zapatilla, ropa interior, y una pequeña bolsa con kunais y shurikens para poder continuar su entrenamiento. Observó su cuarto meditando si se le olvidaba de algo, pero todo parecía en orden hasta que detuvo vista en una fotografía enmarcada sobre su cómoda; se acerco lentamente y tomo la foto con firmeza. En ella estaban todos los peleadores luego de vencer a Naga, sin embargo solo tenía ojos para la sonriente rusa que salía en ella. Ya mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio, pero no se lamentaba pues es misma mañana la volvería a ver y pasaría con ella todo un mes. "_Este será el viaje en el que te diré lo cuanto me importas, y no te volveré a perder. Lo prometo… Alice"_

Guardo la foto dentro de su mochilá con sumo cuidado y la cerro. Con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta, salió de su cuarto. Marucho pasaría por él dentro de unas horas, y decidió meditar en el jardín, a la sombra del árbol, hasta que llegara el momento.

En la mansión del rubio, se encontraban este (vestía una camiseta azul claro, chaqueta blanca, pantalón azul oscuro y tenis blancos con detalles negros) junto con Ren (vestido con un suéter de mangas largas y cuello en V color morado con los bordes dorados, una camisa blanca con el ultimo boto desprendido, jeans grises y tenis morados con toques negros), Fabia (con un top amarillo de mangas cortas, encima una remera escotada sin mangas color blanca con un pequeño moño verde, shorts color beige y zapatillas blanca), Mirra (una remera mangas corta color marón con los hombros descubiertos, chaleco blanco sin mangas, pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas blancas con dorado por debajo de las rodillas), Ace (camiseta sin mangas negras debajo de una camisa blanca con detalles morados, pantalones negros, botas militares que van por encima de la botamanga del pantalón) y Baron (camiseta blanca mangas cortas, chaleco amarillo sin mangas, pantalones marrones y tenis negros con detalles dorados y blancos). Los jóvenes se encontraban conversando animadamente, se habían vuelto bastante cercanos a pesar que se conocieron apenas el día anterior debido a que todos ellos habían pasado la noche en casa del ojiazul. Debían esperar en la sala hasta que Kato les avisara que ya podían despegar, Marucho se repetía mentalmente la ruta que iban a tomar luego de despegar: la primera parada seria en casa de Runo, después volarían sobre el dojo Kazami, dese ahí continuarían hasta la casa de Dan donde recogerían a los demás y finalmente la última parada seria la casa de verano. Sonrió, "_Mejor idea no pude tener. Esto será grandioso"_ se decía mentalmente cuando Kato apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-La nave ya esta lista, Amo Marucho- anuncio educadamente el señor al joven amo.

-Gracias Kato- respondió el peleador aquos, para luego dirigirse a sus invitados- Ya es hora de irnos.

-SI - contestaron todos.

-Esto es genial Maestro Marucho- exclamo Baron animadamente mientras salía hacia el hangar. Como toda respuesta los demás simplemente sonrieron, pues aunque no lo dijeran estaban de acuerdo, esas vacaciones serian inolvidables.

En un restaurante, una joven de cabellos celestes se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro del lugar mientras su vestido se mecía al compas de su caminata (traía puesto un vestido que llegaba por encima de las rodillas de color blanco que se ataba detrás del cuello dejando parte de la espalda al descubierto, la parte superior de este era de un color rosa claro y el borde inferior de la falda era de un amarillo casi dorado y se completaba con unas zapatillas botines marrones con blanco y unos brazaletes rojos), se encontraba emocionada, nerviosa, temerosa, etc. Para resumir: era un remolino de emociones pues conocería gente nueva, vería a viejos amigos, conocería otros lugares, pero más que nada volvería a ver a Dan. Era por esas razones y mil razones más que no podía quedarse quieta, e iba de un lugar a otro, decir que estaba nerviosa… era quedarse corto. Runo no sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo viera

Desde una de las mesas dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, la observaban. El primero era Billy (tenía una gorra color marrón y blanco, una chaqueta marrón con detalles negros , naranja y blancos con los puños doblados por debajo del codo, una camiseta mitad negra y mitad blanca, joggings marrón oscuro con dos rayas blancas en cada costado y tenis azul oscuro con blanco) que, aunque vivía cerca de Julie, había estado viajando de nuevo cuando le avisaron acerca de la invitación de Marucho y como se hallaba más cerca de la casa de Runo había decidido subir junto con ella. La chica era nada más y nada menos que Alice (tenía un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas de color blanco, con un pequeño escote que se cerraba con una cinta azul y volado en la parte inferior, cuello y mangas, cintas azules ceñían las mangas y el cuello en U, dos rayas azules separadas del borde adornaban el escote y la falda y el conjunto se completaba con unos zapatos cerrado al frente de tacón de 3cm de alto color blanco con celeste). Cuando Marucho le había llamado para avisarle del plan ella había aceptado, inmediatamente después llamo a Runo para pedirle permiso para quedarse en su casa hasta que las busquen. Suspiro por lo bajo, entendía perfectamente lo nervios de su amigas pues ella se encontraba en el mismo estado aunque no se le notara: ese día, en tan solo pocos minutos, volvería a ver a aquel chico con el cual soñaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, él único que había logrado robarle el corazón con su mirada; inmersa en sus pensamientos volvió su vista hacia la ventana haciendo que pareciera que admiraba el paisaje pero en realidad pensaba en él "_Tanto tiempo paso y al fin volveré a verte… Shun"_

_**Sinceramente, en este capítulo no tuve mucha inspiración**_

_**Joshua: Sabes… a pesar de eso… no esta tan mal.**_

_**YO: Gracias "**__**le sonríe**__**" Cuando quieres, eres dulce "**__**se va**__**" enseguida vuelvo.**_

_**Joshua: 0.o ¿A dónde va?... genial me dejo solo con los lectores ¬¬… creo que tendré que decirlo…**_

…_**DEJEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CRITICA, TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS.**_

_**Joshua: "**__**la ve regresar**__**" ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?**_

_**YO: Fui a traerte esto"**__**le muestra una copa de helado de chocolate y granizado**__**" tu favorito.**_

_**Joshua: "**__**sorprendido**__**" ¿En serio?**____**"**__**lo recibe con una sonrisa**__**" Gracias.**_

_**YO: No es nada, te lo debía^. ^ Casi se me olvida…**_

_**YO: Bye, Bye**_

_**Gabriela.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Estoy de nuevo aquí, escribiendo mientras esté inspirada.**_

_**Joshua: Que bueno que al fin le pusiste ganas… Lástima que hayas sido tan cursi.=P**_

_**YO: Gracias por tu apoyo "**__**sarcástica**__** "No soy cursi, que no te interese el romance es otra cosa **__**"empieza a respirar hondo para controlar su enojo**__**". Se que es inútil que te pregunte pero… ¿No tienes que entrenar?**_

_**Joshua: No, esté día lo tengo libre ^. ^ "**__**se dejar caer en el sillón y cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza**__**"**_

_**YO: Como dice mi madre "**_**Te quiero… pero te quiero matar"**_**`-´ "**__**lo mira y él simplemente le sonríe confiado**__**" Si te quieres quedar tendrás que ayudare con la historia.**_

_**Joshua: ¬¬ Esta bien**____**"**__**se levanta y camina hasta donde ella esta, apoya su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra**__**" ¿Qué hago?**_

_**YO: ^. ^ "**__**le sonríe**__**" Presenta los agradecimientos primero, por favor. "**__**Le pide con un tono dulce provocando el sonrojo en el ojiazul**__**"**_

_**Joshua: Etto…es…está bien. **__**"comienza nervioso**__**" Gracias a Zafiro Gehabich, Marifer12, Paulinitte y a AliceLove001 por sus comentarios.**_

_**YO: Bien, aquí va la historia, tómense su tiempo y disfruten ^-^ y….**_

_**YO/Joshua: FELIZ NAVIDAD! ^. ^**_

_4.__ ELVIAJE COMIENZA_

-Llevare está… no mejor está aunque esta es preciosa… pero esa se me ve excelente- decía una chica de cabello plateado mientras intentaba escoger a último momento la ropa que llevaría en aquel viaje , a pesar que ya había empacado gran parte de esta la noche anterior.

-Definitivamente guardare esta, ¿Qué mas debo llevar?- Julio observo su armario pero no veía nada más que debiera llevar a esas vacaciones. Estaba emocionada, reencontrarse con amigos luego de tanto tiempo no era poca cosa y ella quería deslumbrar con sus diferentes estilos de ropa, en especial a cierto peleador subterra rubio que ella conocía muy bien.

-Al fin volveré a estar con mi Billy- dijo en voz alta- Todo un mes con él, esto parece un sueño.

Su mirada brillaba con la ilusión de volver a verlo, en su mente apareció una imagen de este con un traje muy elegante y una rosa roja. En eso estaba cuando el timbre de la puerta se escucho y su madre atendió la puerta, se trataba de un joven de tez tostada, cabello anaranjado con rastas y de un buen físico y ojos amables. Jake había camino hasta la casa de la chica pues esta se lo había pedido la tarde anterior a pesar que desconocía el por qué (vestía una camiseta beige con bordes blancos de mangas cortas, chaqueta negra con detalles rojos, pantalones verde oscuros y tenis marrón oscuro).

-Buenas, soy Jake un amigo de Julie- se presentó ante la señora- ¿Se encuentra Julie?

-Si, pasa por favor- le invitó con una sonrisa- Ya la llamó.

En su habitación la mencionada seguía soñando con su amor, cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Julie, baja por favor. Tu amigo esta aquí- le llamó su madre desde la planta baja. Algo extrañada se acerco a la escaleras y vio parado en el vestíbulo a su gran amigo.

-¡Jake, hola!- le grito desde la cima de las escaleras, este la miro y le devolvió el saludo (ella usa una remera negra mangas cortas con cuello cuadrado, una torera rosa oscura sin mangas, unos capris marrones, brazaletes plateados y sandalias negras que se atan en la pantorrilla).

-Hola Julie- la peli plateada bajo las escaleras más rápido que flash- ¿Para qué quería que viniera?

-Es que necesitaba ayuda con mi equipaje- contesto con cara de inocente- No te importaría ayudarme ¿verdad?

-Claro que te ayudo- acepto gustoso. Ante esta contestación Julie corrió hasta su habitación y comenzó a bajar su equipaje. Al comienzo eran dos maletas, no le pareció demasiado problema al moreno pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando su amigo continuo bajando maletas y cada vez eran más y más. Eran 10 maletas las que cargaba el peli naranja y eso sin contar las suyas propias, mientras que Julie solo cargaba un bolso y su mochila. El australiano trago saliva, el camino a casa de Dan el Galán seria toda una travesía.

La nave ya había aterrizado frente al restaurante de Runo y los tres chicos comenzaron a subirse. Grande fue la sorpresa y la alegría cuando vieron a Marucho, Mirra, Ace Y Baron, pero aun más cuando vieron a una joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes junto a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos. La nave, comenzó a despegar y los chicos se fueron acercando a los sillones.

-Chicos, hola- saludo Maruchin a los recién llegados.

-Hola marucho, tanto tiempo- dijo Billy mientras estrechaban las manos.

-Marucho, hola-saludo runo.

-Runo, ¿Qué tal?- le sonrió el rubio de 16 años.

- Que gusto es volver a verte Marucho- le hablo, con cortesía y dulzura, la rusa.

-¡Alice!- exclamo mientras abrazaba a la peli naranja- ¡Te extrañe!

-Yo también te extrañe marucho- Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo y los demás se saludaban: Ace con su seriedad típica, mirra con una sonrisa sincera y un abrazo sus amigas, y Baron con su típico saludo.

-Maestra Runo, Maestra Alice, es un placer volver a verlas- saludo él peleador heos.

-Hola Baron- se limito a contestar Runo con una sonrisa, no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanta admiración.

-Gracias Baron lo mismo digo- fue Alice con su típica dulzura. Esta sorprendió tanto Ren, como a Fabia pues nunca habían conocido a alguien que se expresara tan cortésmente y que a la vez sea tanta la dulzura que reflejen sus palabras.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Ren y a Fabia- les hablo el pequeño rubio mientras señalaba a los susodichos cuando todos ya se encontraban sentados.

-Un gusto- contesto Ren con una leve sonrisa.

-Es un placer- dijo Fabia con una leve reverencia, esto se debía a que el ojiazul les había contado todo lo que habían vivido y sentía respeto hacia ellos.

-Ren, Fabia ellos son Runo, Billy y Alice- presento a los mencionados de la misma forma.

-¿Qué tal?- saludo Billy con una actitud despreocupada.

-Hola, mucho gusto- dijo Runo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola, es un gran placer conocerles- fue la respuesta de Alice.

Repentinamente, la pantalla del lugar se encendió mostrando a Kato.

-Estamos por sobrevolar sobre el hogar del joven Kazami- anunció el hombre antes de que la pantalla se apagara de nuevo.

-¿No deberíamos aterrizar?- preguntó el peliblanco algo confundido. Mayor fue su confusión cuando los demás solo sonrieron.

-Con Shun…- comenzó explicando la peli celeste, haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-… no es necesario realmente- completó la dueña de esos ojos chocolate.

_**Este capítulo decidí subirlo como regalo de navidad ya que es 24.**_

_**Joshua: Hablando de eso…. Seguramente no nos veamos mañana.**_

_**YO: Cierto!, espera aquí, ya regreso "**__**se va**__**"**_

_**Joshua: Pero… ¿adonde fue? "**__**mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y saca algo**__**" hmmm…´-`**_

_**YO: "**__**ella regresa lo más rápido posible**__**" Lamento la tardanza. Deseaba…**_

_**Joshua: No importa. Gabriel yo quería… "**__**dijo al mismo tiempo que ella"**_

_**YO/Joshua: … darte esto. "**__**ambos muestran unas cajitas, la de él dorada y la de ella plateada**__**"**_

_**YO/Joshua: "**__**sorprendidos**__**" ¿Para mí? "**__**reciben el regalo del otro**__**" Gracias… ábrelo… no tenias porque… "**__**se observaron**__**" Debemos dejar de hacer eso.¬¬**_

_**YO: "**__**la abre y encuentra un collar con un dije en forma de hoja, dentro de este una foto de los dos**__**" Es hermoso, gracias Joshua. ^. ^**_

_**Joshua: "**__**abre el suyo, ve un reloj negro con plateado**__**" Genial, gracias Gabriel ^. ^**_

"_**se mira, sopla el viento y una campana suena sobre ello, ven hacia arriba y notan un muérdago, vuelven a mirarse y se sonrojan, se forma un silencio entre ellos**__**"**_

_**¿?: ¡BESENCE!**_

_**YO/Joshua: AHHH 0.o!**_

_**YO: Julie ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Julie: Venia a preguntarte si podía decir la frase del final pero entonces los vi y me pareció que necesitaban una ayudita. "**__**ambos enrojecen aun más**__**"**_

_**YO: jejeje Si quieres dilo, no hay problema. "**__**intenta cambiar de tema**__**"**_

_**Julie: ¿En serio? Grandioso…**_

…_**DEJES CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CRITICA, TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS.**_

_**YO: Julie, ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?**_

_**Julie: Pues tengo una cita con Billy a las 17:00**_

_**Joshua: ¿A las 17? "**__**revisa su nuevo reloj**__**" Pero si ya son las 17:30**_

_**Julie: AYY NO! BILLY! Debo irme, adiós **__**"sale corriendo**__**"**_

_**YO: Eso fue raro. °.°**_

_**Joshua: Mejor despídete, en caso de que vuelva. "**__**ella asiente**__**"**_

_**YO: Bye, Bye**_

_**Gabriela **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta vez, antes de comenzar quisiera enmendar un error del fic…**_

_**Joshua: La chica es tan lanzada que se equivoco con algunas edades. ¬¬**_

_**YO: Si T_T, estuve investigando y aquí están las edades de los 6 peleadores originales = Shun y Alice son los mayores con 18, Dan, Runo y Julie siguen con 17, al final esta Marucho con 16.**_

_**Joshua: ¡¿El petiso es mayor que yo? 0. o**_

_**YO: "**__**le da un zape en la cabeza**__**" No lo insultes, sabes que no tolero que lo insulten `-´**_

_**Joshua: ¿Por qué te enojas? Se me escapo, está bien. T.T "**__**comienza a susurrar para sí**__**" Eso dolió.**_

_**YO: Me enojo por que sabes cómo sigue la historia "**__**suspira más tranquila**__**" pero, ya que no lo dijiste queriendo, te perdono y… lamento el golpe.**_

_**Joshua: Te refieres a que tú… "**__**la peli negra le tapa la boca antes de que termine**__**"**_

_**YO: No lo digas… deben enterarse por sí solos, no por ti. "**__**quita su mano y se para frente a él**__**" Prométeme que no dirás nada.**_

_**Joshua: Está bien, si es tan importante para ti no lo diré. "**__**le sonríe para tranquilizarla**__**"**_

_**YO: ^. ^Gracias. ¿Quieres dar los agradecimientos?**_

_**Joshua: Claro… muchas gracias a Marifer12, Zafiro Gehabich, AliceLove001 y a Sakari-san.**_

_**YO: Disfruten de la historia…**_

_**Joshua: … y Feliz año nuevo.**_

_5__. Miradas_.

En el tejado de su hogar, él se encontraba sereno esperando que pasaran a recogerlo. En su mano izquierda tenía una larga soga, en su mano derecha un gancho y colgando de sus hombros su mochila.

El viento soplaba suavemente aquel día, pero el joven no se percataba siendo que su concentración estaba totalmente enfocada en la acción que más adelante llevaría acabó. Un ruido lejano atrajo su atención, y sin embargo todavía no abrió sus ojos, con cada segundo el ruido aumentaba anunciando que el causante se acercaba más y más. Finalmente abrió los ojos, mientras comenzaba a girar el gancho, y vio la nave de Marucho acercase rápidamente. Con una increíble fuerza y precisión lanzo el gancho atado a un extremo de la soga justo cuando pasaba sobre él; cuando ya estuvo asegurada la herramienta a una saliente del armazón, el peli negro se aferro fuertemente a la soga y se dejo llevar por esta. Cuando ya se hallaban lejos del dojo y a la suficiente altura empezó a trepar en dirección hacia la entrada.

Dentro de la nave el Gundaliano y la Neathiana, aun confundidos, se sorprendieron cuando notaron que ya habían pasado el dojo sin que subiera Shun. _"¿Qué él no vendrá?"_ se preguntaba Ren, _"¿A que se referían con que no es necesario?"_ cuestionaba Fabia. Pero esas preguntas fueron contestadas cuando vieron aparecer en la entrad de la sala al ojiambar con una leve sonrisa y su mirada tranquila.

Al verle entrar todos se levantaron y se acercaron para saludarlo, excepto la rusa que simplemente lo observaba con alegría como él saludaba a todos. Lo había extrañado tanto que ya no sabía cuando había fue la última vez que no había soñado aquel momento, el volver a verle era todo lo que realmente deseo en todo ese tiempo más que nada en el mundo.

El pelinegro solo observaba y respondía a los saludos de sus amigos, cuando repentinamente su mirada se topo con unos ojos color chocolate que lo veía con dulzura; ella también se dio cuenta que la mirada de Shun se había tornado diferente al verla pero no sabía cómo interpretarla. Inmediatamente después de que sus ojos se encontraron era como si todo y todos se hubieran desaparecido y solo ellos quedaran sobre la faz de la tierra, los minutos que pasaron les parecieron una eternidad; en ese instante no lo sabían pero se dacia que cuando veías a alguien y pareciera como si todo el mundo se desvaneciera significaba que esa persona era la indicada, que en ese preciso momento se transformaba en todo tu mundo.

-Shun ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Runo a un muy estático Shun.

Lamentablemente fue esto lo que saco al joven ninja de aquella especie de transe en el que lo había sumergido los ojos de Alice, pestañeando varias veces dirigió su mirada hacia la peli celeste que le había hablado, mientras procesaba lo que esta le había dicho.

-Eh?.. He estado bien Runo- contesto al final.

Cuando vio la acción de este, Alice bajo la mirada unos segundos para luego levantarla y observar su alrededor en caso de que alguien notara el transe en el que entró, pero para su suerte todos estaban distraídos con alguna conversación. Suspiro por lo bajo tranquila, era muy tímida y no deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta, a pesar de que las presentes eran sus amigas sabía que si se daban cuenta alguna de ella se lo contaría a Julie y esta ultima tramaría algún plan que resultaría en una confusión tras otra, tras otra. Y eso era lo último que quería.

-Dentro de poco llegaremos a casa del señor Dan- anuncio Kato cuando ya se hallaba todos sentado, todos menos Shun quien decidió permanecer parado, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. **(Joshua: Que novedad¬¬. YO: Sshhhhhhh! `-´ deja de interrumpir por favor!) **Alternando su mirada entre el paisaje y la peli naranja al otro extremo del lugar. No podía evitarlo por más que lo deseara, al escuchar su voz solo volteaba para ver su sonrisa y cada vez que lo hacía… él también sonreía pues verla feliz era todo lo que quería. El volver a verla, a escucharla, estar con ella era lo mejor que podía haberle sucedido pues lo que sentía a su lado… jamás lo había sentido con alguien más. Estaba decidido: costara lo que costara, se lo diría…le diría lo que sentía… le confesaría cuanto la amaba.

_**Este fue el capitulo, se los doy como regalo de año nuevo**_

_**Joshua: Pensé que no escribirías hasta después de año nuevo.**_

_**YO: Es que si lo postergo se me va la inspiración… y la historia quedaría en la nada.**_

_**Joshua: ¬¬ No puede ser tan complicado escribir… seguramente es porque tiene la cabeza en otro lado…**_

_**YO: Si es complicado y eso sería quedarse corto…¬¬ Siempre agradezco a dios el hecho de que no seas escritor…o peor aun critico.**_

_**Joshua: Sabes… estaba viendo los comentarios y parece que "**__**le sonríe**__**" al fin y al cabo, ese romanticismo tuyo si atrae lectores.**_

_**YO: ^. ^Es gracias a los demás escritores que me apoyan. "**__**se acerca por detrás y lo abraza 0.o**__**" Pero es gracias a ti de donde saco el humor para mi historia. "**__**tiene un leve sonrojo mientras que el está más rojo que un tomate**__**" ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?**_

_**Joshua: Po…por na…nada "**__**tartamudea nervioso, y con cada segundo se tensa más**__**" No… ten…tendrías q…que decir…decirla frase? "**__**se separa y le habla de espaldas ya que no quería que ella notara que seguía sonrojando**__**"**_

_**YO: **__**"rio por lo bajo, le encantaba ponerlo nervioso**__**" En realidad, te iba a pedir que lo dijeras tú… **_

_**Joshua: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? `-´**_

_**YO: Por favor… "**__**comienza a chamuyarlo**__**" Juro que no te pediré nada (hasta después de año nuevo, claro ^. ^) ¿SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ?**_

_**Joshua: "**__**la mira**__**" -_- Esta bien…**_

… _**DEJEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O CRITICA, TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS.**_

_**YO: Bye, Bye.**_

_**Gabriela y Joshua…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo…**_

_**Joshua: Me sorprendes… mencionaste mi nombre al final**_

_**YO: Es solo un pequeño cambio… no te emociones¬¬**_

_**Joshua: jajajaja ^. ^ Siempre con excusas… vamos, sabes que esas excusas no funcionan conmigo.**_

_**YO: No es una excusa…`-´Lo hice como un obsequio después de todo siempre me ayudas… aunque no eres un gran apoyo cuando se trata de subirme la moral¬¬**_

_**Joshua: Yo simplemente soy sincero. Esa es mi forma de ser, y tú más que nadie sabe que un verdadero amigo es aquel que te dice la verdad no aquel que te dice lo que deseas oír.**_

_**YO: Ahora estas filosófico -_- Eres multifacético, ¿Quién lo diría?**_

_**Joshua: "**__**apoya su espalda contra la pared frente a ella, cruzando los brazos**__**" Creo que ser amigo tuyo tanto tiempo trae sus sorpresas ;)**_

_**YO: "**__**lo ve, él tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha**__**" Posicionado así… podrías ser el hermano menor de Shun ^. ^**_

_**Joshua: Doy gracias por no serlo… **_

_**YO: Y yo doy gracias por no ser hermana tuya… aunque no es muy diferente de ser tu amiga.¬¬**_

_**Joshua: Terminemos con esto de una vez que ya me aburrí… Gracias a Marifer12, AliceLove001 y a Zafiro Gehabich por sus comentarios.**_

_**YO: ¬¬"**__**le saca la lengua**__**" Aquí el cap. Disfruten sus vacaciones ^. ^ **_

_**Joshua: "**__**susurrando**__**" -_-u Que infantil…**_

_**YO: ¿Dijiste algo? `-´**_

_**Joshua: Que me largo de aquí…**_

_**YO: -_-u **_

_6.__ LLEGADA CON SORPRESAS._

Dan esperaba y esperaba pero poco a poco se le iba agotando la poca paciencia que tenia. Se encontraba sentado en la puerta de su casa con su mochila al hombro, observando de un lado a otro de la acera esperando ver a sus dos amigos. La entusiasta de Julie le había avisado mediante una llamada telefónica que irían a su casa para no ocasionarles problemas a Marucho, pero como él supuso que su retraso se debía a que la morena llevaba un exceso de equipaje que el peli naranja tenía que soportar.

Rio ante este pensamiento, pero inmediatamente apareció en su mente la peli celeste. Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa aun más grande y radiante al recordar que no solo la volvería a ver sino que podría estar con ella todo un mes, y él se había propuesto recuperar el tiempo perdido. Alzo la vista contemplando el infinito azul del cielo pensando en lo mucho que la había extrañado, a pesar de que en las batallas no la había tenido en mente pues se preocupaba más por el futuro de los bakugans. Comenzó a preguntarse qué pasaría cuando volviera a verla, o aun más importante, cuando le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos de una vez por todas.

-¡Dan!- el grito de Julie lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a su derecha y vio como ella se acercaba corriendo con un bolso de mano mientras que detrás de ella venia un pobre Jake sobrecargado con maletas de color rosa pálido que obviamente no eran suyas. Al ver esto una gotita tipo anime apareció en su frente. "_Julie nunca cambia. Empaco como si se fuera por todo un año" _ sonrió de costado.

-Hola chicos- saludo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ayudar al oji verde- Déjame ayudarte

Tomo alguna de las maletas y las llevo hasta la entrada de su casa, Jake suspiro de alivio "_He jugado contra los más grandes y pesados futbolistas pero nada se compara a cargar las maletas de Julie"_ pensó más relajado, si alguien deseaba entrenar que mejor forma que hacerlo que cargar las maletas de Julie. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Danny- se disculpo Julie con una gran sonrisa- Que bueno que Marucho todavía no haya llegado.

-Hablando de eso- menciono Jake cuando se sentaba sobre el pórtico- ¿A qué hora vendrá Maruchito, Dan el Galán?

-Pues, no tendría que tardar mucho más- contestó el oji rojos.

Luego de esto los dos peleadores más experimentaron comenzaron a describirle como eran los demás peleadores: Julie le hablo sobre Alice, diciendo que ella era dulce, atenta, considerada, en resumen: todo un Ángel; en cuanto a Runo, lo buena que era y que tan peligrosa podía llegar a ser cuando se enojaba, y Billy, sobre lo guapo, atento, dulce, decidido, etc., etc. Como se podía esperar, poniendo más énfasis en este pues era su novio; Dan le conto acerca de Mirra y cuan buena era como líder de la resistencia, sobre la habilidad de Ace en las batallas y sobre el entusiasmo y bondad que Baron siempre demostraba.

El australiano simplemente escuchaba admirado mientras intentaba imaginarse como seria estas personas. Realmente estaba entusiasmado pues para él era todo un honor conocer a las personas que habían luchado lado a lado con Dan el Galán para salvar a los Bakugans, quería conocer todo acerca de las aventuras que habían tenido, los peligros que habían corrido y como habían logrado llevarle la paz a Vestroia y más tarde a Nueva Vestroia. Pensaba en ello, totalmente en las nubes, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta **(Joshua: ¿Y esos despistados salvaron a los Bakugans? YO: yo me pregunto lo mismo, ahora… cállate `-´) **justo cuando sintieron como la suave brisa se convertía en un fuerte viento y el ruido de unos motores inundaba el lugar. Era la nave de Marucho que pasaba a recoger a sus últimos pasajeros antes de dirigirse a su principal destino. Los tres estaban emocionados, pero parte de la emoción se esfumo en los dos varones cuando vieron correr a Julie hacia la entrada dejándole a ellos las pesadas maletas que constituían su equipaje, resignados ambos cargaron con las maletas y con algo de dificultad le siguieron el paso.

Dentro del trasporte se encontraban expectantes todos, pues en cualquier instante aparecerían sus amigos. Por supuesto que se sorprendieron un poco cuando vieron que la primera en entrar era nada más y nada menos que Julie, al verla Billy se levanto más por instinto que por querer hacerlo pues presentía que es lo que iba a suceder.

-¡Billy!- gritó mientras corría hacia él.

Prácticamente se le abalanzo para abrazarlo, pero el impulso fue tal que provoco que ambos cayeran quedando en una comprometedora posición: ella encima de él, esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara. Julie acababa de sentenciarlo a todo un mes de estar soportando las bromas de todos sus viejos y nuevos amigos, en ese momento quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Runo solo se resigno con una gotita estilo anime, era la misma Julie que quería y que a veces la volvía loca hasta el punto en que quería matarla, pero era su amiga.

-A mí también me alegra verte Julie…- contesto aun rojo- pero ¿Podrías dejar que me pare?

-Lo siento Billy- contestó mientras se levantaba- Es que te extrañe mucho.

Mientras ella lo ayudaba a pararse entraron los otros dos, por supuesto que luego de guardar todo el equipaje, perdiéndose de todo lo que había sucedido. **(YO: Como no tengo ganas no pondré las presentaciones y demás. Joshua: ¬¬ Siempre, tan cómoda. YO: Haber, Hazlo tú `-´ Joshua: 0.0 No… mejor continua. YO: ^. ^)**

Luego de las presentaciones y los reencuentros la nave despego. El viaje en si duro alrededor de 2 horas, tiempo en el cual todos aprovecharon para conocerse y compartir historias, desde semi-tragicas hasta cómicas y algo absurdas, se la pasaron de lo mejor. En cuanto a nuestros protagonistas… ambos se mantenían callados, simplemente escuchaban como se divertían y aprovechaban ese alboroto para ver al otro de vez en cuando, apartando la mirada cuando el otro se daba cuenta de que lo observaban. El resto estaba tan entretenido que no se daban cuenta de las miradas que ambos se lanzaban mutuamente, lo único que tanto Alice como Shun querían era estar con el otro, tener una oportunidad de estar los dos solos y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro. El pelinegro esperaba a que la oportunidad perfecta se presentara para decirle, esperaba poder hacerlo en unos pocos días para que, en caso de que ella le correspondiera, pudieran disfrutar juntos delo que quedara del mes. Se hallaba con la vista fija en el cielo pues tan sumido en sus pensamiento se encontraba que no noto cuando la pantalla se encendió atrayendo la atención de todos los demás.

-Amo Marucho, ya estamos llegando al destino- anuncio Kato- Si ven por la ventana podrán ver el pueblo de Antenkda.

El pelinegro continuaba en las nubes, mientras los demás se acercaban a la ventana y fijaban su vista abajo. Un pueblo mediano se alzaba sobre unas verdes llanuras: los edificios eran mayormente d madera y de no más de dos pisos, excepto por el hospital y la alcaldía que tenían cuatro, en el centro del pueblo una plaza redonda con una fuente en su centro. Era un poblado principalmente sencillo pero hermoso. Más allá se alzaba una gran mansión cercana a un risco, de varios metros de ancho y de tres pisos de altura. A la izquierda de la estructura, a tan solo unos metros se encontraba un bosque bastante espeso.

-Marucho- le llamo Fabia- ¿Qué es ese lugar?- pregunto señalando la enorme estructura.

-Esa es mi casa de verano- contesto- o nuestro hogar por todo un mes.

-wow, es hermosa- exclamo Mirra.

En tan solo unos minutos ya habían aterrizado en el hangar.

Muy emocionados bajaron de la nave, los primeros en bajar fueron Baron, Dan, Jake y Julie, pues eran los que más deseaban conocer el lugar; los demás simplemente bajaron lentamente con una sonrisa de resignación por la actitud de sus amigos (Runo, Billy, Ren, Mirra), otros algo sorprendidos (Fabia), dos con el semblante serio (Ace y Shun) y una con una dulce sonrisa característica de ella (obvio que Alice). Mientras los hiperactivos hacían una carrera hacia la entrada y los demás les seguían tranquilos por detrás, los primeros se detuvieron cuando notaron a dos personas en la puerta de entrada la mansión, cuando todos lo demás llegaron a su lado también pudieron verlas. Se sorprendieron pero no se preocuparon pues continuaron caminando hacia ellos.

En el marco de la entrada vieron a una chica de cabello negro hasta la espalda y flequillo de lado izquierdo, con una sonrisa, ojos marrón claro que vestía una remera de mangas largas color azul oscuro, encima una torera de mangas cortas de color negro, lentes como los de marucho pero de color amarillo, un cinturón gris, unos jeans oscuros con un bordado de flores en la botamanga izquierda y unas zapatillas blancas. A su lado estaba un joven un poco más alto que ella, también de cabello negro un poco más abajo de los hombros con algunos mechones rebeldes sobre sus ojos, apoyado contra el marco con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados; vestía una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra con detalles grises, pantalones anchos de estampado militar y zapatillas grises con verde. Al estar a tan solo unos metros Marucho logro reconocerlos, y emocionado corrió hacia ellos.

-Hola!- saludo el rubio- No sabía que ustedes también estarían aquí.

-Marucho- exclamo mientras veía como se acercaba- ¡Hola!

El pelinegro a su lado continúo con los ojos cerrados incluso cuando el rubio estuvo frente a él pero esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Hola Marucho- saludo cordialmente aun sin mirarlos.

Los demás pudieron ver como la pelinegra se acerco al oji azul y lo abrazo. Ninguno se explicaba que es lo que estaba pasando, ¿De dónde la conoce? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacían allí? fueron las preguntas que apreciaron en la mente de todos los demás cuando Marucho les señalo que se acercaran para presentarlos.

-Chicos, ellos son mis amigos- opto por presentar primero a los peleadores- Dan, Shun, Runo, Alice, Julie, Billy, Ace, Mirra, Baron, Ren, Fabia y Jake.

-Muchachos ella es mi prima- presento a la muchacha- y él es su mejor amigo... dejare que ellos se presenten.

-Hola, soy Gabriela pero todos me llaman Gabriel- saludo mientras todos los demás la veían con cara de OMG. No podían creer que aquella chica fuera su prima pues sin contar los lentes no existía ninguna clase de parecido entre ellos dos. Baron no le prestó importancia y saludo con entusiasmo a la chica, pues ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenia de volver a conocer a un pariente del primer peleador Aquos?

-Hola soy Baron, es un placer conocer a un familiar del Maestro Marucho- dijo mientras estrechaba energéticamente la mano de la joven con lentes con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-El placer es mío Baron- contesto ella con una risa, el chico tenía mucho entusiasmo- Pero... ¿podrías devolverme mi mano?

- Lo lamento- contesto rompiendo el apretón. Miro al joven serio al lado de ella y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el- ¿Qué tal? soy Baron ¿y tú?

El serio pelinegro simplemente alzo la cabeza y abrió sus ojos, rebelando una mirada de color azul oscuro que intimido al joven cabello lila, haciendo que retira su mano y retrocediera unos pasos hasta donde estaban sus amigos. La mayoría sintieron como un escalofrió cruzaba pero no por el color sino que fue por la intensidad que reflejaban. Este observo a cada uno de los peleadores, analizándolos y estudiándolos, deduciendo si serian o no una molestia para él, luego dirigió su vista al chico que le tendía la mano pero no hizo ningún amague de querer corresponder el saludo.

- Joshua- fue lo único que dijo con una voz tranquila, antes de separarse de la pared y darles la espalda a todos para irse al interior del lugar.

- Espera - le llamaron, esta vez fue Dan- ¿A dónde vas?

Joshua se detuvo por un segundo cuando lo llamo.

-Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo- contesto cortante aun dándole la espalda, para luego proseguir su camino.

-Qué actitud- dijo enojada Runo- No tenía que ser tan grosero.- realmente se estaba conteniendo las ganas de seguirlo y darle un buen golpe **(YO: Ten cuidado ^. ^ Joshua: ¿Qué es lo que le ve Dan? Ella es muy enojona. YO: No lo sé pero recuerda que el amor es ciego, sordo y estúpido -_- por no decir lo otro. Joshua: Y eso que él antes no era Einstein. YO: Bueno, ya está eso claro… volvamos a la historia ^. ^) **Pero no quería quedar como una impulsiva frente a todos los demás.

El oji ámbar observo a aquel muchacho mientras se alejaba, la forma en que actuaba le recordaba a si mismo luego de la muerte de su madre: se había vuelto reservado, solitario, callado, no le agradaba la compañía de los demás, solo quería estar solo y sus amigos le resultaban una molestia. Eso era lo que veía reflejado en ese tal Joshua, veía parte de si en él. Y no era el único, pues a la peli celeste, la plateada, el rubio pequeño, la rusa y el castaño también le regresaron esos recuerdos a la mente; si el oji ámbar no estuviera a su lado hubieran jurado que estaba justo frente a ellos en una versión más joven. "_Si este chico es como era antes Shun, será mejor no hacerlo enfadar"_ pensó Julie mientras recordaba las veces en que vio a Shun enfurecido, que habían sido pocas, y realmente le había aterrado.

Los demás simplemente se sorprendieron pues, aunque no había conocido al peleador ventus cuando era "un lobo solitario", las similitudes con el joven Kazami eran muchas, sin contar alguna que otra en cuanto a Ace según Mirra y Baron aunque evitaron mencionarlo con el sueño de los ojos negros allí. Las chicas dirigieron su vista hacia la prima de Marucho esperando ver tristeza o enojo pero está solo suspiro resignada ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo con dejo de molestia en sus voz, atrayendo a atención de todos- No es muy sociable que se diga.

-¿No muy sociable?- preguntó sarcástico Ace.

-Bueno…- dijo Gabriel-Vengan, esperen a ver las habitaciones.

-Gabriel, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Marucho con una sonrisa.

-Ayer en la noche- contestó-Ahora que me acuerdo… no he conocido el resto del lugar.

-Tranquila- le dijo Marucho, para luego dirigirse a los demás- ¿Qué les parece si luego de almorzar les muestro todo?

-Si- exclamaron todos al unisonó antes de cruzar la puerta.

_**Nos metimos en el fic… ^. ^!**_

_**Joshua: Al menos espero que no me molesten. ¬¬ **_

_**YO: Tranquilo amargado… estoy segura de que saben tratar a alguien como tú ^. ^**_

_**Joshua: No se si tomar eso como un insulto o un cumplido ¬¬**_

_**YO: No te lo pienso decir ;) "**__**le saca la lengua**__**" Pero no debiste ser tan malo con Baron`-´**_

_**Joshua: No estaba de humor.¬¬**_

_**YO: ¿Por qué?°-°**_

_**Joshua: Primero tenía que soportarte a ti, ahora tengo que soportar a esos inmaduros `-´**_

_**YO: Como si tú fuera el más maduro que existe ¬¬**_

_**Joshua: Soy mucho más maduro que varios de ellos… y son mayores que yo `_´ ¬¬ "**__**dijo esto con un dejo fastidio y obviedad en su voz"**_

_**YO: Bueno… ya debemos irnos así que… ¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?**_

_**Joshua: ¬¬ Yo lo diré…**_

… _**DEJEN COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O SUGERENCIAS, TAMBIEN SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS.**_

_**YO: Bye, Bye.**_

_**Gabriela y Joshua**_


End file.
